ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Maquis raider
The Maquis raider was a type of small and maneuverable starship commonly utilized by the Maquis as a raider craft in their fight against the Cardassians. These ships had a runabout-size bridge which held four stations, with larger crew facilities in the aft sections. Some of these ships operated with impulse engines originally built around 2332. ( ) In 2371, Chakotay's Maquis cell was operating in a similar raider, the Val Jean, when they were pursued by the Cardassian warship Vetar under the command of Gul Evek. The raider was an old craft, still using its 39 year-old rebuilt engine, it was no match for the much larger vessel and took refuge in the Badlands. While there, it was scanned by a tetryon beam and catapulted to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker entity. The ship was later destroyed after it rammed and destroyed a Kazon-Ogla vessel in order to protect the . The Maquis were transported aboard Voyager and forced to join the Starfleet crew for the trip home. ( ) In 2372, Kasidy Yates's freighter, the Xhosa, rendezvoused with a Maquis raider inside the Badlands. And in 2373, several ships of this type participated in the Maquis offensives against the , the , and Quatal Prime. ( ) Ships of the class * Val Jean Appendices Appearances * ** ** (model) * ** ** Background information *Judging by the computer displays on Chakotay's raider, the raiders were originally Federation ships from the early 24th century. *The name for this ship type comes from a computer graphic Teero Anaydis was looking at in . According to (p. 112), a poster created for the set in "Repression" used the name Ju'day-class, for Star Trek archivist Penny Juday, while the apocryphal Star Trek Customizable Card Game names this ship type as the Condor-class. *For information on the studio model, please see here. *Although they shared the same basic design, the raider is somewhat larger than the Maquis fighter, with an altered cockpit and different detailing, since the interior set was represented by a redress of runabout cockpit rather than a redress of the Nenebek shuttle interior. *The Maquis raider was also used as the secondary hull of the Starfleet starship. That ship type also consisted of parts from the , making the raider-segment of the ship much larger in scale than the ships used by the Maquis. * While not canonically established, a shot in "Caretaker", where the Val Jean pulls up alongside the towards the Caretaker's array, discerns that the length of the raider is twenty percent the length of Voyager, which, given that ship's accepted length of 343 meter, translates into about 68 meter. That was the stated intent of Visual Effects Supervisor for the episode, David Stipes, "And the the Maquis ship is one-fifth the size of Voyager, and that (model) is nearly two feet long. So I needed to be in North Hollywood to shoot it!" ( , p.59) External link * de:Maquis-Raider nl:Maquis raider Category:Starship classes